infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Militia
The Militia was a paramilitary organization within New Marais led by Joseph Bertrand III, acting as the city's de facto police force. A radical organization devoted to "human purity" and the elimination of Conduits, the Militia took over the city after order fell, though they continue their movement against superhuman individuals by apprehending them. Biography Origins The Militia members were originally Hunters living in the swamps of New Marais with no other purpose in life other than to hunt, get drunk, and assault the public in their free time. Following his organized attacks on the public by the Corrupted. After effectively wiping out the NMPD with the Corrupted, Joseph Bertrand pulled these hunters into an organized force, that he proclaimed were protecting the citizens of New Marais, making them seem like heroes while covertly carrying out his terrorist operations. Rule of New Marais They functioned as the city's oppressive de facto ''police force, but in all reality they were nothing more than predators and criminals who could be seen mugging citizens on the street. Bertrand had them scour the city for anyone deemed a "Deviant" to kill and/or capture them, and attempted to create a public perception that these people had the Devil in them and must be cured. In reality however, these were people that had the Conduit gene, and he was turning them into more Corrupted to eventually sell to complete his plans for a Conduit arms race. At this point, the Militia controlled all corners of New Marais. They maintained large prison complexes and public cages to capture and display Deviants and remnants of the NMPD (who at that point were essentially rebels). They could be seen patrolling the entire city with small squads and large road convoys. Bertrand had Militia banners and paraphernalia placed across the city and used the cities public broadcast system to broadcast Militia propaganda. When Cole arrived in the city, they hunted him as the "Demon of Empire City," and tried to hinder him at every turn. Cole aided the local Rebels to overtake a major Militia stronghold and dismantled countless of their other operations. When Cole accidentally released the Vermaak 88, they lost most of their territory in the Gas Works. This led them to embark on a very costly campaign against the Vermaak, and distracted them from their war with Cole. The final nail in their coffin came when Cole photographed and broadcasted Bertrand turning a Deviant into a Corrupted, exposing the faction for what they truly were. Militia support dwindled while Rebel numbers skyrocketed. Bertrand went into hiding, and when he was trying to secretly leave the city, he was ambushed by Cole, Lucy, Nix, and the Rebels, killing him. The Militia was a shadow of what they once were. Outcome After the death of their leader, the Militia all but vanished from the streets of New Marais, only reappearing when Cole faced the Beast. The remaining Militia members defended St. Ignatius's cathedral and cheered Cole on, as he climbed the cathedral to finish charging the RFI. Many sacrificed their lives to help Cole, but their sacrifice was not in vain, with the Beast dead, and the plague cured, life returned to normal in their city. Alternate timeline In the alternate evil timeline, while Cole works with John White and Lucy Kuo to destroy the RFI, the Militia and Laroche's Rebels, put aside their differences and join forces in an attempt to try and stop the conduits. Unfortunately their efforts were in vain, and when Cole absorbed the Beast's power, he unleashed a blast that, not only killed everyone in New Marais that did not carry the conduit gene, but also destroyed the city. Ranks and weapons The Militia had a limited number of troops, but a high number of weapons. Where they lacked in Conduit Troops they made up for it with military grade hardware such as attack Helicopters. Infantry * '''Basic Militia Member:' The most commonly seen ranks of the Militia. The Basic Militia Members could be armed with a large array number of weapons, and they had nine different types of armor. All Militia Gunners were, however, equal in strength. * Militia Shotgunner: A stronger rank in the Militia faction, Militia Shotgunners are slightly taller and stronger than basic Militia members. They wear motorcycle helmets with the Militia's signature orange stripes, as well as two shotgun shells-filled bandoleers strapped around their armor. * Militia Minigunner: The strongest ranks of the Militia. They are tougher, stronger and more deadly than the other Militia members. They are equipped with gas masks and military-grade armor. Every Heavy Militia is equipped with a Mini-Gun. Weapons * Sniper Rifle: A weapon with high accuracy and damage but an extremely low rate of fire. * Assault Rifle: An all-round weapon with high rate of fire. * Shotgun: A close-range weapon with small magazines. * Grenade Launcher: A launcher that fires grenades. * Rocket Launcher: A launcher that shoots rockets. * Mortar Launcher: A launcher that fires long from a long range, deals a large degree of damage. * Mini-Gun: A very strong weapon with an extreme rate of fire. * Turrets: '''Stationary weapons with an extremely high rate of fire, and are very powerful, along with metal shields to protect their users. Vehicles * '''Militia Truck: A simple Militia pick-up truck ** Heavy: A heavy Militia truck. Can take a lot of damage and is very strong. ** Light: A light Militia truck. Primarily used for transportation. * Open Transport Truck A truck loaded with a metal container, the metal container has two sides open, the truck is used to transport many Militia members ** Prison Transport Truck: Similar to the Open Transport Truck, the truck is loaded with a modified metal container, the metal container has it's two sides replaced with prison bars, used to transport police officers who've opposed to Bertrand's Militia influence, the truck cannot be destroyed. * Chopper: A very strong black chopper that can fire both heat-seeking missiles and use two M230 Chain Guns. It seems to be based on the Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk Trivia * The flag of the Militia is reminiscent of the flag of the Confederate States of America. * They are the first faction in the inFamous series not to have any Conduits in their ranks (except their leader Bertrand, who is never seen fighting alongside the Militia). * Being purists, they don't have a powerful conduit acting as a "mini-boss" like other hostile factions have. Instead, their mini-boss is the only one that can fly, the heavily armed Blackhawk Helicopter. * Bertrand usually advertises a hotline on TV, so that locals know what to dial for help when dealing with a Conduit. The hotline number is 555-0133. * They seem to be the polar opposite of the First Sons since they are devoted to 'human purity', while the First Sons are trying to advance humanity. * Oddly, some seem to know that their leader Bertrand is responsible for the Ice Conduits and the Corrupted, but don't seem to care despite them being forced to fight them, although it was stated by one of them that they were in the faction for the money and several other benefits. * When the Militia were formed isn't exactly clear, as members could be seen accompanying Bertrand when testing the prototype Ray Sphere years before the Empire City Blast, however it's suggested the Militia wasn't formed until Bertrand started unleashing Corrupted onto the city in 2010. And Rebels will state they'd been fighting the Militia for nearly a year by the time Cole arrives in New Marais. * Members of the Militia are createable in UGC and will act hostile towards everyone except for other Militia, unless their behavior is modified. * The Militia are the weakest of the 3 Factions as it takes several members to take down one of the other faction members. * The Militia have little involvement in Flood Town and Gas Works as the most they are seen is in the mission "Exposing Bertrand", and after that only a dozen or so appear in both areas. * The Militia are often heard saying lines like "I give up!" or "I surrender. I surrender!", despite them not complying. * When Zeke rescued Cole from the Militia, one said "Who is this guy?" even though Zeke had joined the Militia force. This implies that Zeke was not well known among Militia ranks. Or he has done so purposely so as to go unnoticed while getting information for Cole. * Although Kuo said that she hasn't seen any of the Militia suffering from the Plague, a drugged Militia member in "Exposing Bertrand" said that the Militia had the plague as well. * The Militia is supposedly deeply hated even before Cole MacGrath came, but a drugged Militia member said that the civilians used to be okay with them until Cole came to New Marais. * After "Exposing Bertrand" Kuo said that wearing a Militia uniform won't be safe anymore, but many Militia are still on the streets with little resistance from the civilians. * If any Militia Soldier are defeated during the Evil end mission, the player gains Evil karma, much like when defeating rebels. Defeating Militia soldiers in this mission is considered evil as they have banded together with the Rebels to stop Cole. * The Militia's standard rifle is a Remington ACR, though in animated cutscenes they are shown with M4A1 rifles instead. The "sniper rifle" is a modified ACR, with an extended barrel and a tube reflex sight fitted. They use a SPAS-12 for their shotgun, their grenade launcher is a Milkor MGL Mk 1L, and their rocket launcher is a Russian RPG-7. These weapons are also used by Vermaak 88. * In early versions of the game, some Militia are seen with bows on their backs, which were removed in the final version. * Several Militia are named "Steve, Kyle and Jedidiah", similar to their rivals, it is impossible to know who is who. * In the Good Karma Ending, when Cole is climbing the Cathedral to defeat the beast, you can hear one of the Militia yell to Cole, "Go get him, Electric Man!" Gallery Cut Scenes Militias_On_The_Roof.png|The Militia watching over New Marais. Militia_Locked_N'_Loaded.png|A Militia member reloads. Militias_Being_Jerks.png|Militia rounding up "deviants". Militia_Abuse.jpg|A Militia member smacks a citizen with his rifle butt. Militia Cutscene.jpg In Game Images Cole_Car_Explode.jpg|Militia members caught in an explosion. Militia_IF2.jpg| Powers Nix.jpg|Militia members, stuck in Nix's oil tentacles.. Cole_Evil_Bio_Leech.jpg|Cole performing a Bio Leech on a Militia member. Firebird_Strike_IF2.jpg|Two Militia members attack Cole as he executes a Firebird Strike. Sniper.jpg|A Militia sniper preparing to shoot Cole. Standard militia.jpg Concept Art IF2_Militia_Concept_Art_1.png IF2_Militia_Concept_Art_2.png IF2_Militia_Concept_Art_5.png IF2_Militia_Concept_Art_3.png IF2_Enemies_Concept_Art.png IF2_Militia_Concept_Art_4.png es:Milicia Category:InFamous 2 Category:Good Karma Enemies Category:Evil Karma Enemies Category:Enemies in Infamous 2 Category:Organizations